Jasdavid
by Aura Nightfall
Summary: Comme une étoile perdue dans la brume. Comme une tombe qui vascille puis s'abat. alors les Jasdavid ont été vaincus, par un minable vampire. Que reste-t-il à Dero et Debi ? Que reste-t-il, part un lien brisé ?


Et bien... voilà... une sorte d'apparition après environ deux ans sans avoir publié. Je ne suis pas très "fanfic" puisque en général les pairing que j'apprécie ont déjà un petit florilège de fics pour les servir. Sauf les Jasdavid évidemment. J'ai failli écrire un petit quelque chose sur Shaman King mais j'ai trouvé une jolie petite fic Yoh / Aoh et je pensais faire un Tikki / Allen, qui aurait plus tenu de "l'excuse conduisant au yaoi finalement attendu" mais... l'arrêt momentané de la série m'a un peu calmée.

**Warning :** Un peu de violence, un peu d'insanité, un peu d'inceste.

* * *

- J'ai maaaaaal... Si maaaaaaaal...  
- Ta gueule...

Jasdero se mordit les lèvres, étouffa un sanglot à moitié feint et réussit à garder le silence pendant presque dix secondes avant de se remettre à couiner lamentablement. Les jumeaux Noah avaient été relégués dans une pièce sombre et relativement dépouillée, ne comportant qu'un lit. Il y faisait noir pour y conserver la fraîcheur ; le bras de Jasdero, infecté par l'Innocence le brûlait jour et nuit. David avait la même blessure au même bras mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Road avec beaucoup à faire en surveillant Tikki qui pétait les plombs chaque jour un peu plus. En temps normal les Jasdavid se seraient divertis un moment de ce spectacle, il fut un temps...

- Debiiiiiii....

Jasdero rampa pour jeter ses bras autour de celui de David, quémandant son attention. Les yeux dorés de son jumeau se baissèrent sur ce qui l'enlaçait, sur le bras gauche de la moitié de Noah aux cheveux dorés recouvert de bandages jusqu'à l'épaule. Et il resta inerte, indifférent à l'agitation de Dero.

_" On devrait... se reposer un moment... Jasdero... "_

David remua enfin, trouvant l'autre tête en tâtonnant un peu, ne daignant pas baisser les yeux, et lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Le passage des exorcistes avait été une catastrophe, pour l'Arche, pour Tikki, Skin... et eux Jasdavid avaient été vaincu. Il n'y avait plus d'invincibilité découlant de leur union, leur imagination ne s'était pas révélée toute-puissante. Le Lien avait échoué. C'est ce que ne cessait de ressasser David, errant dans un état suspendu entre la morosité et l'hystérie contenue.  
Il se leva d'un bond, prêt à passer un peu de son énervement sur quelque chose, et devina derrière lui les autres membres se déplier sur le lit, prenant appui et le corps se redresser. Il se retourna pour appuyer sur les épaules du blond, stoppant net son mouvement. Ses yeux cherchèrent les autres dans le noir et son index se posa en travers des autres lèvres, en effleurant les coutures. Tout était dit. David attrapa sa veste et se glissa par la porte entrouverte, un rectangle de lumière jaune dans la chambre noire, laissant derrière lui son inséparable moitié.

_

David revint vers quatre heures du matin, quand il n'y a plus grand chose de vivant et remuant à l'extérieur, l'heure charnière entre l'extrême fin de la nuit et le début du matin. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans leur Arche, seulement le son sourd d'une respiration douloureuse dans la salle où Tikki restait prostré. La porte semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'il l'avait passée. Il la poussa du bout du pied puis la ferma négligemment. Jasdero gisait à l'endroit même où il l'avait laissé en partant, le corps relâché comme celui d'une poupée qu'on aurait privée de tous ses fils. Il se réveillerait certainement rien qu'à sentir sa présence, mais pour l'instant David était fatigué. Rien que d'enlever ses fringues lui prenait déjà la tête. C'est vrai qu'en général Jasdero faisait ses lacets pour lui, ce qui avait pour conséquence des nœuds relativement artistiques. Ses bottes enfin balancées avec élégance plus loin dans la chambre, son manteau les recouvrant bientôt, il avança vers le lit pour s'y allonger à son tour. La silhouette endormie ne tressaillit même pas, on l'aurait volontiers cru morte. David l'empoigna par les épaules et l'éloigna du bord, le ramenant contre lui. Sous ses doigts il y avait l'épaisseur d'une peau fragile, l'amorce de la cage thoracique et le dessin des côtes qui se commençait. Il ferma les yeux et chercha à ignorer son trouble.

_There was once a craddle  
And the sound of one rattle  
The one became two  
There was one cradle  
There was one star lost in the fog  
Shaking in a graveyard until it disappeared_

Des fois je me demande...  
Si nous étions un ou deux à naître.

_

- Daviiiiiiiiid !  
- Nhhmpf...  
- Hi ! Daviiiiid!  
- Tagueule...lança faiblement David en levant mollement une main pour chasser le blond qui lui chatouillait la figure avec ses cheveux.  
- Daviiiiiid...  
- J'vais te tuer!

Et dans un sursaut d'énergie il se redressa et se jeta sur Jasdero sans vraiment prendre le temps de le regarder, le fit tomber et l'écrasa sous son poids, puis décida que les efforts à faire pour se redresser seraient trop conséquents pour lui.

- Quelle heure ? parvint-il à articuler.  
- Dix, dix, dix, dix heures, chantonna l'autre jumeau.

David marmonna cinq mots dont quatre devaient être des injures et se rendormit en quelques secondes sur le corps maigre et peu confortable de son frère. Jasdero prit le brun par les épaules, lui souleva la tête pour voir s'il dormait vraiment, lui écarta les paupières et n'obtint aucun signe de vie, et laissa retomber le torse inerte contre lui, songeur.

_

Les dents s'enfoncèrent dans la chair, écartant et déchirant les fibres. La langue s'imprégnait toute entière du sel et du sang, en redemandant encore. Et ce petit goût si exquis et poivré...  
David finit son steak en quelques bouchées. Il avait la manie de ne pas découper sa viande quand il la mangeait mais d'accomplir ce processus directement avec ses dents, ce qui donnait un joyeux spectacle. Au moins se lever à quinze heures assurait une certaine intimité dans la cuisine. A côté de lui Jasdero avait rapproché un siège, assez pour pouvoir étendre les jambes sur ses genoux tout en étant affalé sur la table.  
Jasdero ne mangeait que des aliments réduits en bouillis, dans un genre d'énorme verre coloré et à l'aide d'une large paille qu'il pouvait glisser entre les coutures de ses lèvres. David préférait déchirer la viande avec ses dents. Comme quoi ils n'étaient pas _si _semblables. Il se leva pour préparer un nouveau verre au blond, en ajoutant à la mixture un morceau de bœuf avec lequel le mixer se dépêtra un moment. Dero but son nouveau plat sans rechigner et David passa le temps en triturant le flingue qu'il portait toujours. Il le colla à la tempe de l'autre Noah, songeur, et un canon semblable à celui de son arme se présenta devant ses yeux.  
Il baissa le sien.  
Il ne savait plus s'il avait très envie d'être Jasdavid.  
Jasdero ramena son arme vers lui et finit son verre en silence.

_

Le Compte leur donna une nouvelle mission, malgré le fait que leurs blessures ne se soient pas encore résorbées. Il s'agissait d'un Maréchal à tuer, un autre Maréchal que Cross ceci dit, appartenant à la branche Américaine de l'Ordre. Le Compte Millénaire tenta de leur expliquer en quoi ce Maréchal commençait à devenir gênant mais Jasdavid n'en retint pas un mot. Tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir c'est qu'il y avait une personne à refroidir, point barre. Et s'ils se montrèrent aussi déjantés que d'habitude, les épaules de la moitié blonde avaient rapidement frémit à la pensée "Innocence". David tiqua.  
De nouveau sur la route hein? Les voyages ça lui prenait la tête.

- J'espère qu'elle sera pas aussi tarée que Cross.  
- Hi ! Aucun risque, ce type était vraiment à part.

Leur arche s'éloignait et disparaissait derrière eux, il serait peut-être temps de penser à un véhicule. David se tourna vers Jasdero, et tomba sur deux iris dorés qui l'observaient avec insistance.

- Quoi ?

Hi ! Rien!

_

Seven Westmoor, Maréchal de la Congrégation dépendant de la branche Nord-américaine n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de très patient. Aussi quand deux gamins à l'allure improbable s'étaient pointés pour soit-disant le descendre, elle mit sa mission en suspens.

- Te fous pas de nous merdeux. C'est une gonzesse qu'on cherche pigé?  
- Pigé ? renchéri Jasdero.

Le Maréchal Westmoor crispa ses poings, étranglant un cou imaginaire. Elle faisait un mètre soixante-dix mais ce n'était pas si grand pour les femme de son pays. D'accord sa poitrine était tellement plate qu'elle n'avait besoin du renfort d'aucun soutient-gorge mais elle était _féminine _bon dieu. David quand à lui ne voyait qu'un jeune homme androgyne aux traits vaguement masculins, habillé en tailleur pour homme et les yeux cernés de maquillage un peu semblable au sien.

- Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Dis-nous où se trouve le maréchal.

- Hi ! On dirait qu'il ne veut pas David.  
- ...Activation de l'Innocence.

Une personne réfléchie - une autre personne en fait - se serait certainement fait une réflexion comme "avant de m'engager dans un combat risquant de pourrir les environs, je devrais peut-être les éloigner de la place de la mairie". Pas le général Westmoor. Sa seule préoccupation immédiate étant de savoir de quelle façon pouvait-elle mieux les faire souffrir et les amener à se tortiller sur le sol, ces gamins insupportables.  
Les Jasdavid se reculèrent brutalement, laissant l'énergie envelopper le maréchal. David appuya le canon de son arme contre ses lèvres, songeur, sentant l'animosité héréditaire envahir ses veines. Etrangement leur adversaire se battait également avec des armes à feu. Voilà qui serait intéressant, un gun contrôlé par l'Innocence contre ceux des Noah. Jasdero émit un rire hystérique et ensemble ils tirèrent une boule de feu au milieu de la place surpeuplée. Ces pauvres humains qui ne savaient faire autrement qu'esquiver, et encore... Le brasier continua sa course jusqu'à l'immeuble le plus proche qu'il commença à consumer lentement. Des cris aiguë s'élevèrent de tous côtés et Seven Westmoor commença à envisager la possibilité de s'éloigner ce la ville.

- Hé gueule de zombie !  
- C'est à moi que tu parles, exorciste ?  
- Parfaitement. C'est bien moi que vous voulez tuer ?  
- Ouais, intervint Jasdero, on aurait pas fait tout ce voyage pour le plaisir.  
- Super.

Et sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et partit en courant. Elle emprunta des ruelles sombres et étroites, gagnant bientôt la périphérie de la ville, puis un large espace à découvert, à l'orée d'une modeste forêt. Jasdavid était sur ses talons, et elle du esquiver une sorte de météore de glace avant de se retourner et tirer sans viser. Son Innocence se répartissait dans ses deux armes à feu d'argent, aussi pouvait-elle viser chaque ennemi d'une main.  
Peu importait qu'elle réplique avec hargne, elle avait l'impression d'être une souris entre les griffes d'une paire de chats faméliques. Ils étaient vifs, et leur bouches se fendaient d'un éternel sourire, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Un éclat de glace l'avait touché à la jambe, handicapant ses déplacements. Un autre tir d'une couleur jaune flamboyante fonça sur elle et elle ne put l'éviter qu'en se jetant à terre, les mains crispées sur ses armes.

- Holà, holà. C'est déjà fini Maréchal ?

Des jambes longilignes se déplièrent dans son champs de vision, l'un des ennemis se pencha vers elle comme les enfants se penchent sur leurs partenaires de jeu. La lumière n'était plus suffisante à l'écart de la ville pour distinguer son visage. Elle se souvenait que leur peau à tous les deux tirait sur le gris, que des lignes étaient tracées autour de leurs yeux, que l'un avait des coutures morbides reliant ses lèvres. Celui qui s'était penché, c'était l'autre, avec ses cheveux couleur ailes de corbeaux et sa coupe approximative. Le moins bizarre au premier regard. Son manteau tombait perpétuellement de ses épaules, et il lui enfonçait le bout de son flingue dans la joue en espérant en tirer une réaction.

- Comment on devrait la finir Jasdero ?  
- Hi ! On pourrait la brûler...  
- Si on lui demandait? - il tourna ses yeux pour les reposer sur leur proie - Maréchal ? De quelle façon vous aimeriez crever ?  
- Vous êtes des monstres...  
- Plaît-il ?

Quelque chose de dangereux filtrait derrière les lèvres étirées de David. L'exorciste prit le temps de s'humidifier les lèvres du bout de la langue avant de les baigner d'un sourire condescendant.

- Vous êtes, répéta le Maréchal en détachant ses syllabes avec délectation, des abominations. De pitoyables êtres difformes qui passent leur frustration sur le monde ent..

David lui expédia son pied dans la joue, de toute sa force de Noah, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour la faire taire.

- Ta gueule compris ?

Il souleva le corps inerte par le col, secouant le Maréchal complètement sonné comme une poupée de chiffons. Elle avait été tellement sonnée qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne l'avait pas tuée. Mais elle vivait ; elle murmurait. Une prière à mi-voix, une litanie rythmée à moitié chantée. Plusieurs tressaillements secouèrent son corps, et ses bras se relevèrent alors qu'elle criait quelque chose en latin. Un coup formidable parti de ses deux armes déclenchées à l'unisson, un puissant rayon blanc qui loupa de très loin les Jasdavid et alla se perdre dans le ciel. Jasdero garda le nez levé, attendant peut-être un feu d'artifice. L'autre moitié de Jasdavid baissa les yeux sur l'exorciste, partagé entre l'idée de cogner encore ou bien d'en finir au plus vite.  
Il baissa son arme entre les deux yeux de l'humaine et interpella son jumeau en murmurant. Ce serait rouge, une boule de feu et un corps supplicié se tortillant avant d'être calciné. Ses yeux doré plongèrent dans les autres. Est-ce que tu sens à quel point je te hais? Est-ce que tu le sens, _exorciste _?  
Son doigt se crispa sur la détente quand quelque chose se referma autour de sa taille, le broyant légèrement, et il se sentit partir en arrière comme si on l'avait accroché à un ressort. Son vol finit contre le premier tronc d'arbre venu, un craquement distinctif lui indiquant que Jasdero avait suivi le même chemin que lui. Il ne se releva pas immédiatement, contemplant le ciel et les traînées blanches qui en descendaient, convergeaient vers l'exorciste et se condensaient devant elle en une forme très vaguement humaine, mais immense. De toute évidence ce ne serait pas si facile. Il se releva et aida Jasdero à faire de même. Quelle couleur devraient-il utiliser contre ce monstre d'Innocence ? Il était peut-être temps de devenir Jasdavid.  
Il lança un regard à Jadero au moment où celui-ci poussait une exclamation. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le monstre de lumière fonçait droit sur eux. Ils levèrent tous les deux leur arme dans sa direction, attendant une seconde ou deux pour être certain de ne pas le rater.  
Son doigt commençait à enfoncer la détente.

_Des fois je me demande...  
Si nous étions un ou deux à naître._

Un trouble le traversa, mais ses muscles continuèrent leur action, et un cliquetis résonna sur le vide. Ils n'avaient rien projeté, et le déclic continuait à résonner dans ses oreilles comme une horrible accusation. Il eut le temps de voir Jasdero se tourner dans sa direction, de voir ses yeux s'agrandir et sa pupille se rétracter jusqu'à être à peine visible. Sa bouche s'était ouverte, pour un cri ou pour un reproche ? Une autre détonation résonna, plus fort, et Dero pencha la tête, comme si quelque chose l'avait heurté. Et son corps suivit le mouvement. David n'eut pas le temps de le voir toucher le sol ; l'Innocence le heurta de plein fouet et le projeta une dizaine de mètres plus loin, dans un état de faiblesse innommable. Il vérifia qu'aucune partie de son corps n'était gangrenée avant de tenter de se relever, ne réussissant qu'à se redresser sur les coudes, les yeux rivés vers la silhouette aux cheveux blonds étendue à terre. Le Maréchal s'en approchait, d'une démarche désinvolte. Elle s'en approcha encore et...

- JASDEROOO !!!

Jamais il n'avait crié comme ça, jamais ses poumons n'avaient créé tant de bruit. Et pourtant cela ne couvrit pas du tout le vacarme d'une détonation, et d'une autre, et d'une autre... Le Maréchal vida son chargeur dans le corps du Noah, dont les membres tressaillaient à chaque impact. Elle avait pris le soin de les répartir équitablement entre la tête et le cœur, ignorant ce qui pouvait vraiment tuer un membre de ce clan.  
David crispa sa main sur la crosse de son revolver, sa seule idée en tête étant de foncer dans leur direction pour récupérer son jumeau. Il se releva, et alors que l'émanation blanche se tournait vers lui, il se souvint que ce qui faisait sa force c'était le lien qui l'unissait à Jasdero, que s'il était inconscient il ne valait pas mieux qu'un gamin avec un jouet.  
_Ce lien fait leur force et leur faiblesse._  
Road, ta gueule.  
Il devait récupérer Jasdero, quoi qu'il en coûte, parce que sans lui il allait se faire acculer et tuer comme un rien. Parce que Jasdero allait se réveiller, forcément, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas...? Ses mains se mirent à trembler, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus violemment.

_

Un énorme craquement résonna, suivit par le bruit de plusieurs arbres qui s'effondraient. La salve avait creusé la terre, soulevé un nuage de poussière au milieu duquel David essayait de ne pas s'étouffer. Le Maréchal attendit que le nuage se soit dissipé pour voir si elle avait ou non manqué sa cible. Au bout de son bras le corps sans vie de Jasdero traînait comme une horrible poupée. David s'enfonça les canines dans la lèvres inférieure avant de s'élancer hors du couvert des arbres. Heureusement son adversaire avait plus que considérablement relâché sa garde, assurée de sa victoire. Il frappa absolument au hasard, ayant comme unique but de la faire lâcher prise, et avait récupéré son jumeau à l'instant ou l'invocation de lumière se tournait dans sa direction. Le plus dur était fait, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement, maintenant il devait juste fuir en sauvant sa peau. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de Jasdero à la recherche d'une prise, tentant de garder la tête froide en constatant qu'il était en grande partie recouvert d'une couche de sang poisseux. Quelque soit sa rapidité il ne serait jamais plus véloce que le monstre que le Maréchal avait appelé en renfort. Il évita un bras fantomatique qui creusa un cratère moins d'un mètre derrière lui et se rua vers la forêt, essayant de ne pas perdre son fardeau.  
Un fois protégé par les divers buissons c'était à peine plus simple, il fallait éviter les attaques bourrinnes qui renversaient tout sur leur passage et faisaient voler des troncs massifs dans tous les sens. Les bois s'étendaient sur une portion de kilomètres plus que respectable, et son poursuivant était dans le genre tenace. Il aurait adoré s'arrêter pour reposer ses jambes endolories, mais ce n'était plus au goût du moment. Il dérapa sur la poussière et les cailloux, stoppant son élan avant de basculer dans le ravin. Un beau ravin par ailleurs, profond et escarpé, avec un torrent coulant au fond.  
Derrière lui les gémissements des troncs déchiquetés se rapprochaient.

David reprit sa respiration, les pupilles dilatées dans le noir. Il s'efforçait de respirer silencieusement, chose qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de faire. Il s'était réfugié dans une ouverture qui était à flanc de la falaise, une petite ouverture qui s'était révélée être un passage étroit vers une cavité un peu plus large où il avait au moins l'espace de s'asseoir sans que sa tête ne frôle la pierre. Le corps de Jasdero était installé sur ses jambes de façon inconfortable et il enfonçait ses ongles dans ses épaules à chaque fois qu'il entendait le bruit de l'Innocence s'approchant. En être réduit à se cacher dans un trou lui tapait particulièrement sur les nerfs. Que Jasdero ne se réveille pas lui tapait particulièrement sur les nerfs aussi. Il fallait qu'il frappe quelque chose ou qu'il s'arrache les cheveux. Par dépit, il ramena le corps du blond contre lui, aussi flasque qu'un jouet, et le serra à l'étouffer.  
Quand il n'y eut plus de bruit à l'extérieur, plus de terre qui tremblait et plus de poussière qui lui arrosait les cheveux, il baissa les yeux sur son autre moitié, laissa ses doigts courir à la surface de la peau, grimaçant en effleurant des trous creusés dans la chair environnée de sang poisseux. La situation n'était pas jouasse, il n'était même pas capable de savoir si son frère s'en tirerait ou pas. Rien ne pouvait tuer les Noah, enfin Skin était bien mort lui, et avoir la cervelle grillée par l'Innocence... Il y avait peu d'espoir que Jasdero se réveille un jour. C'était la fin des Jasdavid.  
Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas pleuré ?  
Quand Skin était tombé au combat, les larmes étaient venues, coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne ressente de tristesse, sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. A défaut d'être vivant, Jasdero n'était pas mort non plus. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait entendre son cœur battre ou gargouiller faiblement, mais il devait rouvrir les yeux. David allongea le corps sur le sol, l'y étendant de son mieux, puis s'étendit à ses côtés, se pressant contre son jumeau. Ses lèvres caressèrent les autres, reliées par leurs coutures, et il s'endormit, bercée par l'odeur puissante et sombre du sang qui coagulait, se réfugiant dans une catalepsie protectrice.

_

Odeur de terre, mille caresses furtives, grains incrustés dans la peau. D'heure en heure ces choses s'imposaient à son esprit, devenant de moins en moins supportables, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre un oeil. Il faisait sombre, une faible lumière jaune lui permettait de distinguer des couleurs désaturées, comme celles du corps qu'il avait fini par prendre comme coussin. Ah et ces insectes qui le prenaient pour une autoroute. Il chassa toutes les bestioles qui avaient pu squatter sur ses vêtements et palpa Jasdero, ses blessures, les coulures de sang séché et craquelant. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de trou béant dans ses chairs, combien de temps avait-il dormi? De toute évidence il était le seul à être éveillé, une fois de plus. Mais s'il y avait eu cicatrisation, il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter.  
La peau de Jasdero était poudreuse, comme la sienne. Ca se sentait sur ses joues, sur sa gorge, sur son front. David s'était penché pour passer sa langue sur les striures pourpres qui tâchaient les tempes de son jumeau. C'était salé, un peu amer. Il lécha les lèvres closes, comme elles étaient craquelées. Bientôt tout irait mieux.

_

Dans ses rêves Jasdero voyait toujours la même chose. Son arme dont rien ne sortait, le visage de David, les yeux écarquillés, et puis le noir, et puis tout recommençait. Quelque chose avait explosé dans sa tête, le rouge avait inondé et supplanté le noir, souvenirs rouge sang, le genre de souvenirs qui étaient des cauchemars pour tout le monde. Douleur, métal enfoncé dans sa chair, déchirure en des endroits les plus secrets, les yeux qu'il fermait le plus fort possible, une odeur organique qui lui perçait les sinus. Cauchemar.  
Comment se finissait-il ce cauchemar déjà, comment s'était-il extirpé de ses méandres avant? Ha oui. Le sang. Une flaque rouge aux nuances éclatantes et sombres, comme le vin de vie. Le sang venait comme une vague hypnotisante, et lavait tout.  
Les ombres anciennes passèrent, et le ramenèrent comme pour la séance d'un film plus récent.  
Il y avait.. le cliquetis de son arme qui n'avait rien tiré, et le regard de David. David avait douté, s'amusa-t-il silencieusement, David avait été un peu trop remué et s'était éloigné de lui, de leur lien. David avait renié le Lien des Jasdavid. Qu'est-ce que Jasdero pourrait faire à David pour le punir? Quel châtiment serait à la hauteur de sa trahison? Il devrait tirer plusieurs balles dans le corps de David pour lui apprendre ce que cela faisait. Enfin leurs armes n'étaient jamais chargées. Il pourrait enfoncer ses doigts sous ses paupières, dans chaque oeil, et caresser son cerveau du bout des ongles. Hihi... Quelle punition pour David ?

Lorsque Jasdero s'éveilla de ses longs cauchemars, ce fut pour sentir les lèvres de David sur les siennes, et après une seconde de réflexion jeter à la poubelle un quelconque blâme. Depuis combien de temps, combien de temps, se demandait-il ? Un petit paquet d'années maintenant, une bonne raison pour faire en sorte que ça ne se finisse pas immédiatement. La chaleur de Debi avait toujours été si rassurante...  
Son corps endolori tressaillit, comme une machine se réactivant lentement. L'autre Noah s'écarta finalement, pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment en vie peut-être ? Quelle importance ? Il leva un bras stupidement lourd, emmêlant ses doigts sales aux cheveux sombres, n'hésitant à les tirer pour le ramener vers lui, contre son visage. Il se rappelait qu'il avait mal, que des lésions internes lui faisaient remonter un peu de sang dans la gorge, au bord des lèvres, qu'il se sentait comme un jouet cassé. Ses lèvres cousues s'appuyèrent contre les autres, fatiguées et sans espoir, les frottant maladroitement comme pour dissuader son frère de partir. Il essaya vraiment de rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible, mais le sang avait tendance à quitter sa tête pour se réfugier dans les parties de son corps qui dormaient encore, et il retomba bientôt contre le sol, soulevant un vague nuage de poussière. Pendant un instant il songea à se laisser s'évanouir, ça arrangerait David et ça l'arrangerait lui aussi. Mais avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de le faire l'autre Noah s'était allongé à côté de lui, sur le flanc, passant un bras en travers de son torse dans une attitude protectrice. Il sentit l'esprit de David aligner les mots désinvoltes qu'il avait toujours en guise de bon réveil, et qu'il tentait cette fois-ci de prononcer comme pour rendre la situation normale. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sous ses coutures malgré lui, un sourire quelque peu amer. Quelques phalanges s'égarèrent sur sa joue, l'amenant à faire face à son frère qui scella de nouveau leurs lèvres. C'était curieux, Jasdero pouvait sentir la fébrilité qui avait prit place dans la tête et les gestes de son jumeau, qui l'embrassait encore et encore, comme autant de craintes qu'il n'exprimerait jamais. Elles envahirent la tête de son frère comme une vague noire d'angoisse, qui reflua tandis que David se rassurait en mesurant sa chaleur du bout des lèvres. Puis la tête de son jumeau redevint calme, et ses lèvres arrêtèrent de butiner les siennes. Jasdero s'était réfugié dans une attitude immobile et empruntée, peut-être avait-il les yeux un peu trop grand ouverts par ailleurs, car David se fendit d'un sourire sarcastique et lui caressa la joue pour l'apaiser.

- Hé Jasdero.  
- Oui ?  
- Tire la langue.

Il aurait peut-être du demander pourquoi, mais l'habitude de faire confiance aveuglément à son frère reprit le dessus. Tirer la langue, il le faisait rarement, simplement parce que ce serait masochiste de forcer sur ses coutures. Une petite pointe rose émergea d'entre ses lèvres grises, hésita un instant avant de trouver son chemin entre deux fils, les écartant doucement. Le blond fronça les sourcils pour copier une mimique qu'avait parfois David, mais ce dernier s'était déjà rapproché, prenant la parcelle de langue entre ses propres lèvres et l'amenant contre la sienne, là où son corps était encore rose et vivant. Jasdero tressaillit et se tendit de surprise, mais David ne fit que se coller plus fermement à sa bouche et caresser sa langue longuement. Il se raccrocha au manteau qui glissait des épaules de son frère, hésitant avant de se laisser totalement faire, et de s'étonner des frissons qui agitaient son corps à chaque caresse. Son esprit devenait fébrile, pareil à du sable qu'on secouait.  
Les lèvres de David étaient toujours collées aux siennes, leurs langues se caressant aussi doucement que la main qu'il y avait sur sa joue. Car ce n'était qu'un contact comme un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Simplement un nouveau contact, et c'était le manque d'habitude qui faisait que tous ses organes se tortillaient joyeusement dans son ventre et que des papillons volaient dans son crâne, n'est-ce pas?  
Le brun se recula, laissant de la salive sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait fiévreux, égaré, et les nettoya lentement d'un bout de langue. Il _devait _réfléchir mais son cerveau tournait à vide. Et non loin de lui les yeux dorés de son frère le fixaient, lui coupant tout moyen de "faire comme si". Il bougea, incertain, puis se rapprocha, et tirant un minuscule bout de langue, le passa plusieurs fois sur les lèvres de David, le quémandant ouvertement.

_

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

Jasdero leva les yeux vers son frère. Celui-ci avait dissimulé sa pensée au fond de son esprit, derrière un mur narquois, comme à chaque fois qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu.

- Quelque chose comme "bordel j'aime vraiment s't'endroit", gniih.  
- Corrrrrrect. Et donc ?

Jasdero fit une moue, cherchant quelques secondes à quoi pouvait bien penser son frère, avant de trouver plutôt rapidement.

- Et donc maintenant que Jasdero est réveillé, David peut transformer cet endroit.

Le brun hocha la tête, un sourire vague flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, je crois que tu as encore du mal à bouger alors cette pétasse a encore quelques beaux jours devant elle.

A l'évocation de l'exorciste le visage de Debi s'était crispé, et le blond avait pu deviner quelque part entre ses yeux et sa tête toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il ferma les yeux. C'était bien David ça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait du mal à détester les gens, mais quand David haïssait quelqu'un il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de penser comme lui.  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'étira longtemps avant de coller son front à celui de son frère, fermant les yeux.  
Sa main collée au sol rencontra de moins en moins de résistance, finit par s'enfoncer dans une matière douce et élastique. La caverne s'était agrandie, et ils reposaient dans une large cavité circulaire bourrée de centaines de coussins de couleurs et de consistances variables. Alors qu'ils jetaient un oeil autour ils se firent la même réflexion, et venant de l'extérieur un cortège de petites boules luminescentes arriva en flottant jusqu'à eux. Les petits globes semblaient posés sur un courant d'air et émanaient une lumière feutrée pour ne pas brûler leur yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité. David se laissa rouler sur les coussins, profitant de pouvoir écarter les bras et pouvoir s'étirer de tout son long. Puis il se rétracta en grimaçant.

- Ca fait toujours mal, hi !  
- Ouais... putain de vampire.

David tendit le bras pour effleurer le bandage défait de son frère. Le mot gravé dans leur chair, "INNOCENCE" se résorbait peu à peu. Mais si lentement... Il y eut une poignée de secondes suspendues, pendant lesquelles ils se remémoraient la bataille certes, mais d'autres moment de douleur. Jusqu'à ce que Jasdero empoigne un coussin et ne l'envoie proprement à la face de son jumeau.

- Hiiiiii ~ Debi n'a pas pu éviter.  
- Ta gueule, tu veux mourir ?!

Le brun saisit un oreiller à son tour et l'envoya finir sa course sur la figure de Jasdero. La bataille fut longue et acharnée, l'on déplora nombre de duvets abîmés des deux côtés et aucun camp ne semblait supérieur à l'autre. Quoique David aie nettement le dessus à chaque fois, comme son frère semblait être plus accoutumé à se laisser faire qu'à riposter, mais dès qu'il laissait Jasdero ramper simulant quelque rédition ou épuisement il revenait sournoisement à la charge, et tout recommençait. Le blond évita un coussin particulièrement hargneux et en écrasa deux sur la tête de son frère. Comme il était en équilibre instable sur ses hanches il se pressa d'attraper de nouvelles munitions pendant que David proférait des menaces surréalistes si on y prêtait l'oreille. En tout cas il était question de "brocolis", ou de "farcir quelqu'un avec de la verdure". Le brun réussit à le pousser un peu mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'allonge, et ne parvint pas à le faire tomber. Cependant une inquiétude passa dans le regard de David quand il se rendit compte que son frère fixait un point situé légèrement au dessus de sa tête, visiblement affolé. Pourtant il n'y avait rien derrière lui. Les mains de Jasdero lâchèrent prise, et passèrent successivement sur sa gorge, ses tempes, puis de nouveau la gorge.

- Dero ? Hé Dero qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- A l'intérieur... c'est...

Le blond s'étrangla, se recroquevilla et toussa, crachant du sang sur ses bandages. Quelques gouttes chaudes tombèrent sur la peau de David qui se redressa aussitôt pour saisir les épaules trop maigres de son frère. La quinte de toux dura de longues minutes, et à son issue le Noah aux cheveux dorés semblait exténué. Il se laissa retomber contre les coussins, sous l'œil vigilant de son frère qui guettait quelque autre symptôme inquiétant.

- C'était quoi ce bordel Dero ?  
- Hiii, répondit faiblement l'intéressé, je crois que c'est un peu le bordel à l'intérieur Debi. Il y a du sang qui coule à l'intérieur.... à l'intérieur...

Les mots lui manquaient et de nouveau il laissa ses mains indiquer différents endroits de son visage ; au niveau du nez mais plus profond, et loin loin dans sa gorge. David se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, les petites boules de lumière qu'ils avaient créé flottant comme d'obéissantes lucioles. La crise semblait être passée mais l'agitation n'avait pas du avoir le meilleur des effets sur la constitution un peu tangente du Noah.

- Hiii Debi, souffla Jasdero, tu sais ce que j'aimerais?  
- Arracher les tripes du Maréchal avec tes dents ?  
- Nan, mais le blond rit tout de même comme si l'idée était plaisante, du curry... une maxi assiette de curry hyper épicé.  
- Ouais, sourit David, ça fait un bail qu'on a rien mangé c'est vrai.  
- Tu te souviens la dernière fois que tu as goûté à du curry ?  
- On n'est pas obligés d'en parler, fit le brun visiblement très vexé par anticipation.  
- Tu en avais pleuré, hiii. C'était drôle à voir.  
- C'est bon ! Tikky s'était bien foutu de ma gueule, l'enfoiré.

Une assiette de curry fumante et odorante apparu bien en équilibre sur un coussin à côté d'eux. L'odeur se répandit rapidement dans leur petit bulle d'air et leurs estomacs semblèrent se souvenir à quel point ils étaient affamés. David aménagea une petit surélévation de coussin pour redresser son jumeau, se saisit de l'assiette et s'employa à le nourrir en silence. Le plat était pour Dero, et bien sûr ils avaient pris le soin de penser à une petite cuillère pour l'aider à manger. De temps en temps il se prenait pour lui un peu de viande et de riz nature, laissant toutes les épices au blond qui les absorbait sans les sentir. David ne parvint pas à lui faire finir l'assiette, l'autre se détournait avec une moue fatiguée et il s'employa à achever le plat, puis le laisser s'évaporer d'entre ses doigts. Jasdero ferma aussitôt les yeux, n'aspirant qu'au sommeil, et son frère s'allongea à ses côtés. Une partie des petits feux follets qu'ils avaient créé moururent d'eux-mêmes, ne diffusant plus qu'une lumière extrêmement faible leur permettant de se rendormir.

_

Jasdero ouvrit les yeux. Il était piégé dans un rêve étrange, intensément flou, baigné de lumières pâles et mouvantes, flottant, ou peut-être allongé sur une surface qu'il ne sentait même plus. C'était ça. Il ne sentait rien, même pas son propre corps. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il les yeux ouverts alors ? Au dessus de lui le vide se troubla, de plus en plus, si bien qu'il eu l'impression passablement angoissante qu'une masse d'eau infinie et sombre flottait au dessus de lui. C'était ça. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et alors que sa vision se précisait il commença à distinguer des _ombres_. Comme la silhouette d'un monstre marin qui se dessine sous l'innocent voilier qui va se faire couler. Sauf que l'ombre était tout proche, de taille humaine, et pour tout dire de forme humaine aussi. Et elle n'était pas seule, elles étaient des milliers, venaient toutes "d'en bas" et allaient toutes "en haut". Ce qu'il y avait en haut, il ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne pouvait pas bouger la tête. Et ce qu'il y avait en bas... Une partie de son cerveau lui informa fermement qu'il ne souhaitait pas le savoir, qu'il ne valait mieux pas regarder. Il n'y avait que ces ombres qui glissaient de l'autre côté du miroir. Elles étaient aussi infinies que l'eau dans laquelle elles évoluaient. Et elles ne lui voulaient pas du bien, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir. Elles lui adressaient des sourires tordus, promesses de douleurs qu'il ne pourrait contourner.  
Jasdero se laissa gagner peu à peu par la panique. Qu'étaient ces choses ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un juste à côté de lui...  
Juste à côté de lui... ?  
Il tourna la tête et ne vit que du noir. Il oublia pourquoi il était triste, il oublia pourquoi il avait pensé qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un avec lui. N'avait-il pas été seul ? Toujours ?  
Le mariage de ces deux notions résonna dans son esprit longtemps, le traversant de part en part, mettant à jour le creux qu'il avait à l'intérieur de la poitrine, douloureux et avide. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur, son âme était vide, et seule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner sur son passé ou de jeter un oeil vers l'avenir, il n'y aurait que le même vide, sans fin, éternel.  
Les ombres à la surface s'agitèrent, frétillèrent, comme incroyablement heureuses. Il n'y prêtait plus attention. Il se demandait si l'océan noir qui lui servait de ciel allait finir par se décrocher, l'absorber. Se sentirait-il mieux au milieu d'un millier d'ombres ricanantes ?  
Un rire plus strident encore résonna.  
Comme obéissant à son souhait, la masse d'eau se déplaçait, ou enflait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Elle se rapprochait en tout cas et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Bouger ? Ce n'était pas son bras qu'il venait de relever pour se protéger? Si de toute évidence. Constatation numéro deux, il était allongé sur une surface un peu élastique mais qui lui coupait retraite. Merveilleux, pensa-t-il quand l'eau noire fut à dix centimètres de lui.  
Et puis rien. L'eau cessa se progresser et les ombres, plus effrayantes car plus proches, défilaient en évitant de passer juste sous ses yeux. L'eau ne lui renvoyait aucun reflet, elle était noire, et elle n'avait aucun reflet à renvoyer de toutes les façons. Sa surface frémit encore, et Jasdero, qui ne se souvenait même plus de son nom, se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ignorant les protestations plus que claires de ses entrailles, il appliqua la paume de sa main contre la surface, et frissonna.  
C'était froid et mouillé. Ce qu'on pourrait attendre de l'eau somme toute. Une chose était sûre il ne _voulait pas _être absorbé par ce truc. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de près il aurait voulu même fermer les yeux pour ne plus le voir.  
Pendant ce temps l'eau qui se trouvait sous sa main changea, se réchauffa de seconde en seconde, jusqu'à devenir agréablement tiède, puis un peu plus encore ; chaleureuse. Surpris, il apposa sa deuxième, le froid mordant devant à son tour chaleur rassurante. Et il avait la certitude des rêves que ce n'était pas l'eau noire qui faisait ça, mais lui en quelque sorte, son contact avec cette surface menaçante. Pourtant il hésita longuement, avant d'appuyer son front de la même façon. Le phénomène se produisit de nouveau et il glissa contre l'eau pour y frotter ses lèvres, ses joues, et coller tout son corps contre la paroi aqueuse. Cette chaleur était sans conteste la meilleure chose qu'il aie connu dans sa vie. Ses doigts se tortillèrent et luttèrent contre la force du liquide, avant d'y pénétrer difficilement, phalange par phalange, au cœur de ce qui était si agréable. Ses doigts heurtèrent quelque chose. Quoique ce soit ça ne faisait pas mal, la "chose" avait reculé à son contact, puis était revenue. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et tenta de la tirer. C'était sans compter sur la force de la masse liquide qui avait recommencé à s'agiter furieusement, les âmes noires qui lévitaient de loin se tordaient et hurlaient. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il en serrant les dents, et il tenta une fois de plus de tirer la "chose" vers lui.  
L'eau se retira dans un bruit d'orage qui s'éloigne, un grondement menaçant et lointain, délivrant la "chose" qui passa le miroir. Et Jasdero ne vit qu'une détail ; des yeux qui avaient vécu le même cauchemar.

_

Ses yeux étaient déjà ouverts, ouverts sur le plafond, les petites bulles de lumières qui flottaient paresseusement, puis les pierres et la terre. Il y avait un bras passé sur son torse, une respiration régulière contre sa joue, de la chaleur qu'il pouvait presque sentir émaner d'un corps. Jasdero effleura les doigts de David qui fronça les sourcils mais bougea à peine. Il avait envie de pleurer.

_

Il s'était tellement bien endormi. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé déjà? Ha oui. On le secouait. Et bien qu'il reconnut dans la semi-obscurité le visage de son frère, une pointe d'énervement naissait déjà d'avoir été réveillé pour une raison qui, il en était certain, se rapprochera plus du caprice que de la fin du monde. Ou bien Jesdero refuserait-il de parler comme ça lui arriverait souvent. Il n'eut pas de le temps de se relever et d'envisager un regard noir que l'autre corps se précipitait dans ses bras et se lovait contre lui.  
La rancœur alla immédiatement se faire voir.

- Dero ?  
- Debiii...

La voix de Jasdero n'était qu'un faible geignement, et bientôt son visage vint se presser contre le sien, amenant sur sa peau quelque chose... d'humide ? Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses joues mais il n'y avait rien, rien du tout. Etrange. Mais l'état agité de son frère était sa priorité.  
Du fil et de la chair tendre vinrent se presser contre sa bouche, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Il saisi les épaules de Jasdero mais ce dernier se rapprocha tout de même, passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, en continuant à l'appeler. David garda son sang froid pendant trente secondes en tout avant de pousser le blond à plat sur les coussins, plaquant sa bouche contre l'autre, l'embrassant plus profondément que jamais. La poitrine de Dero tressauta, et ses bras vinrent immédiatement enlacer les autres épaules, ses mains envahir les cheveux ailes de corbeau, le pressant contre son corps. Il l'embrassait à en perdre le souffle, son jumeau l'attirait de façon à ce qu'il s'allonge contre lui, et son poignet alla se nicher sous le blouson ouvert, contre la peau doucement brûlante. Haaa... si chaude... si attrayante...  
Il cessa d'embrasser Jasdero pour poser ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, sur toute cette parcelle cachée par son manteau la moitié du temps. Poudrée, de nouveau l'image d'un grand papillon de nuit s'imposa à son esprit, tandis que ses lèvres glissaient sur la peau sans heurts, jusqu'à rencontrer une surface qui paraissait presque rugueuse par comparaison, un mamelon durcit par ce contact incongru. Il referma ses lèvres dessus, souriant un peu dangereusement, lui infligea le même traitement que celui qu'avait subit la langue du blond auparavant. Si Jasdero était parvenu à rester silencieux jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les sensations qui couraient le long de ses nerfs, électriques, et qui le faisaient haleter. La main de David s'occupait de l'autre côté de sa poitrine, et gémit plaintivement quand il le mordit. David se raidit et se redressa brusquement, comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Pendant quelques secondes Dero crut qu'il allait se détourner, s'éloigner de lui et se réfugier dans un dénégation idiote, mais le lien tint bon, et lorsqu'il tendit ses bras à son frère celui-ci s'y logea immédiatement. Le brun nicha ses lèvres contre son cou, et sa main resserrée contre son torse encore humide. Jasdero se rendormit, apaisé, même si au fond de lui il était un peu déçu.

_

Le Maréchal Westmoor serrait les dents. Les ténèbres qui étaient tombés du ciel n'avait rien de très naturels, elle ne voyait strictement rien. Autour d'elle, quelque part entre le noir du sol et le noir du ciel, il y avait ce rire qui résonnait. _Leur _rire. Car elle pouvait distinguer deux voix différentes qui parlaient à l'unisson, sortant d'une même bouche. Ca ressemblait à des adolescents branchés mais il s'agissaient de monstres, de monstres qui n'avaient pas hésité à fusionner pour la démolir comme ils se le devaient. L'invocation de son Innocence n'y avait rien changé.  
C'était pour bientôt, lui disaient ses tripes, et elle imagina le rapport qu'on ferait suite à sa mort.  
Plusieurs pointes percèrent son dos, éraflant ses vertèbres et perçant ses organes internes. Quelques sursauts la secouèrent, et du sang dégoulina de ses lèvres. La douleur apporterait la mort, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Les pointes se retirèrent de son corps et les ténèbres se dissipèrent. "Ca" marchait vers elle, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le ciel étoilé, comme si la simple vision rendait sa peine supportable. Son âme embrasserait le ciel, bientôt.  
Une botte occupa son champs de vision, la créature se penchait.

- Tu souffres Maréchal ?

Seven ne répondit pas, agitée de spasmes, du sang coulant encore de sa bouche, remontant de ses poumons percés. Elle cherchait des yeux le ciel derrière cette silhouette agaçante. Ne pouvait-on pas décéder en paix de nos jours ?  
Une main gantée saisit son visage, écrasant ses joues, la forçant à regarder les yeux déments cerclés de maquillage.

- J'ai longtemps pensé à quelle fin t'offrir Maréchal, je suis sûr que tu l'apprécieras... à sa juste valeur.

Une arme sortit du néant pour se loger dans la main qu'il avait de libre, et il la pointa sur son cœur avec un sourire tordu.

- Quelle dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de poitrine à foutre en l'air. Enfin...

Le Maréchal protesta sous la forme d'un faible gargouillement, peu intéressée par la façon dont se dérouleraient les dernières secondes de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce que le Noah enfourche son corps pour s'installer sur son ventre, appuyant sur ses plaies, et lui enfonce le canon de l'arme dans la bouche. Une période obscure de sa vie lui revint en mémoire, l'adolescence, la période où elle lisait encore des livres pour le plaisir, des tonnes de romans, des policiers, et des gens tués de toutes les façons possibles. Il y avait plein de façon de mourir qu'elle avait trouvé "horrible". Dont tailler une pipe à un revolver. Le fer lui esquintait le palais, sa langue s'agitait ne sachant où se mettre, évitant instinctivement de se loger devant le canon. _Mais ce serait bien futile au moment où il tirerait._ Elle imagina la balle lui percer le cerveau, et tout s'éteindrait dans un dernier choc explosif.

- Partir en geyser, soupira le Noah, ça doit être cool. Tu me raconteras.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en le regardant presser la gâchette. Elle sentit ses tripes sanguinolentes se crisper violemment une dernière fois, sous l'étau d'une angoisse folle. Puis une dernière explosion, et une fraction de seconde plus tard la douleur, elle mourut avant de sentir.

_

Jasdavid grimaça. Ce n'était pas très propre comme fin. Et elle avait foutu du sang partout. De l'autre côté de sa tête, là où son crâne était percé, quelques petits bouts de cerveau étaient tombés dans l'herbe. Le Noah les considéra avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait un cerveau, même passablement abîmé.  
Bien... le Prince serait satisfait. Il attrapa une de ses longues mèches dorées pour la regarder avec attention, puis tourna les talons. Il pensait à se désolidariser quand une flopée d'exorcistes lui tomba dessus. Il évita des attaques enchaînées semblant sortir de nulle part pendant que des voix faisait un constat très brillant de l'état du Maréchal. Oh non... ça allait être vraiment ennuyeux si tout ce petit monde se mettait en tête de le retenir.

Ils étaient neuf au bas mot, mais pas tous exorcistes. Ceux qui n'avaient pas d'Innocence ne représentaient pas une menace et Jasdavid repoussait tant bien que mal des assauts particulièrement coordonnés et vicieux des quatre autres. Au vu de leur hargne ils avaient du bien connaître le défunt Maréchal. Bah pour ce qu'ils en avaient à faire.  
Lassé, Jasdavid se préparait à lancer une riposte quelque peu démesurée mais qui aurait l'avantage de balayer ses adversaires, le terrain avec. A ce moment un signal sembla parcourir les Traqueur qui, un à un, mirent en route les barrières qu'ils possédaient. Allons bon encore une contrariété. Comme si un Noah pouvait être piégé là-dedans comme un Akuma de bas étages. Tsss. Jasdavid appuya sa paume contre la barrière et eut un coup au cœur. Il s'écarta brusquement mais son organe était déjà pris de palpitations vertigineuses et incontrôlables. Peut-être allait-il exploser...  
Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, grimaçant, et sentit que les deux consciences qui le formaient se séparaient. Pas de leur plein gré non, on les _forçait _à se séparer. La conscience de David tenta de s'attacher à celle de Jasdero, mais ils continuaient à se scinder inexorablement, jusqu'à ce que la séparation devienne physique.

David grimaça, il éprouvait un mal de crâne monstre et surtout, surtout il était malade de savoir qu'on pouvait le séparer de Jasdero aussi facilement. Encore quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Quelle idée de n'avoir jamais combattu d'exorcistes vraiment, la vie était sans doute trop simple. Son jumeau se précipita vers lui, et la barrière fut désactivée par les Traqueurs dont quelques-uns eurent le privilège de brûler vif. Puis quatre innocences foncèrent sur eux. Leur seul salut serait dans les lunette pourpres; mais jamais ils n'auraient le temps de les tirer sur leurs ennemis. Ils fuyaient les coups comme ils pouvaient. L'exorciste le plus acharné maniait une sorte de masse hérissée de pics, énorme et quoique finement ouvragée elle ne donnait pas envie de se retrouver dessous. Son possesseur la maniait comme si elle ne pesait rien. David grimaça. Pour une raison qui lui échappait Jasdero avait un mal à immense à deviner la trajectoire de l'arme. Elle allait de soi mais peut-être que l'esprit de son frère était trop tortueux pour comprendre les choses simples. David lui agrippa le poignet pour le tirer hors d'atteinte et ils réussirent à se mettre momentanément hors de portée. Momentanément. Quelques secondes.

- Dero !

L'imbécile, pourquoi se tournait-il vers lui et pas vers l'exorciste qui allait le mettre en charpie ? Chier. Et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il revive la même galère deux fois. David poussa son frère, en lui expédiant gracieusement son bras dans l'estomac. Il se pencha mais l'arme caressa son crane de plein fouet. Sa vision devint rouge, puis noire.  
Il sentit l'herbe contre sa joue, pensa que merde il allait mourir. Que ça signifiait que Dero mourrait aussi. Un faible rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Cette situation était un peu chiante.

Jasdero le secouait en criant, comme si ça changerait quelque chose. Il ferait mieux de courir, pour éviter l'attaque ou quelque chose comme ça. A quoi pensait-il ? Jasdero ne l'avait jamais quitté. Quand il se retrouvait seul un moment c'était de sa propre volonté, et en empêchant la plupart du temps son frère de le suivre. Jamais quitté. Alors il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne parte en courant, c'est bien ça? Ils allaient mourir ici, tous les deux, en frères. Comme une seule et unique personne.

La masse se leva dans le dos du blond, hérissée et menaçante, prenant tout son temps. Dero n'y prêtait aucune attention, se penchait juste sur lui, pour le protéger. Les cheveux de son frère lui dégringolèrent dans la figure. Blonds... dorés...  
Le coup ne vint jamais. Jasdero se prostrés petit à petit contre sa poitrine, libérant son champ de vision en se recroquevillant. Au-dessus d'eux un dôme scintillant composés de fils dorés les protégeait. David bougea lentement, sentant sa nuque et l'arrière de sa tête le lancer, à la recherche de l'autre Noah qui était venu les aider. En dehors du dôme il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que des exorcistes stupéfaits. Ses yeux revinrent sur son frère, aux yeux étroitement fermés. C'était Dero qui faisait ça ?  
David reposa son crâne douloureux contre l'herbe. En tout cas, c'était putain de magnifique.  
Passé la première surprise vis à vis de la barrière les hommes en noir semblaient avoir convenu d'un plan simple ; "taper dessus très fort pour voir si ça cassait". Celui à la masse s'en donnait à cœur joie, balançant son arme pour la fracasser violemment contre les fils d'or. Au moment de l'impact Jasdero tressaillit contre lui et crispa ses mains sur ses vêtements. David lui saisit l'épaule, le forçant à le regarder. Au vu du regard de l'autre il devait déployer une immense concentration pour cette barrière. Un deuxième coup tomba et Jasdero l'accusa comme il put, du sang commençant à couler de ses narines. Il y eut quelques secondes de répit, mais ce n'étaient que les ombres qui reculaient pour mieux se lancer à l'unisson. Le brun se crispa, tenta de se redresser.

- Arrêtez ça...

Malgré la faible lumière il vit un exorciste sourire. C'était un travail tranquille pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas le sentiment de risquer leur vie. Le Maréchal leur avait communiqué tout ce qu'elle savait sur ce Noah, et ce qu'elle savait c'est que séparés ils ne valaient rien.

- Bordel arrêtez ça, crevures !!

Il avait assez d'énergie pour crier, assez pour s'asseoir en s'accrochant aux épaules de son frère. Ca irait, ça irait, il n'avait eu qu'un petit coup à la tête, ça allait se résorber. Les exorcistes commencèrent tous à porter leurs coups en série. Jasdero trembla une fois dans ses mains, comme s'il recevait une décharge électrique particulièrement puissante, puis deux, puis trois. A la quatrième la barrière s'évanouit, et il lui tomba dans les bras, inanimé. Les hommes en noirs ne se précipitaient pas, ils prirent le luxe de se jeter un regard pour savoir qui allait finir le travail. Naturellement, celui à la masse s'avança de lui-même. David lui jeta un regard haineux mais ne daigna même pas l'insulter, baissant les yeux vers le visage de son frère, nettoyant le sang qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres, l'amenant contre son torse pour se replier au-dessus de lui, le protéger comme il l'avait fait. Lui non plus ne s'enfuirait pas alors.  
Les mains qui serraient le précieux corps tremblaient un peu. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, pensa-t-il cyniquement, ils allaient juste mourir. _Mourir _putain. Comme ce bon vieux Skin, après la Colère, le Lien de Noah. Mais quelle importance, vieil enfoiré ? Ceux qui possédaient le lien étaient si faible, ce ne sera pas une très grande perte. _Pourquoi _tu nous as fait si faible ? Tu sais ce que c'est un lien ? C'est ressentir la douleur d'une autre personne comme la sienne, un contrat de peines partagées et de pleurs versés ensembles. Quelle force tu crois que ça nous donne ?

David leva les yeux, trouva un homme en noir anobli d'une croix de rose en argent, les bras levés, prêt à abattre son arme. Ses iris s'attardèrent sur les pointes qui luisaient à contre jour, et il vit exactement comme ils allaient finir ; deux corps étendus avec une bouillie rouge et blanche en guise de tête.  
Et au-delà de sa mort prochaine il y avait la lune.  
Bien sûr, la lune...  
Il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son frère.

- Hé le vieux !!

L'exorciste recula, peut-être craignant un piège particulièrement vicieux. Il s'en foutait, c'était l'astre qu'il insultait.

- NOAH !! Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser finir comme ça.. ?!! Il n'y a RIEN que tu puisses FAIRE ?!!

Sa vision latérale capta quelque chose d'important, un mouvement de balancier, celui de quelque chose de très gros, et aléatoirement bardé de piques. Ca frappa sa tempe de plein fouet, il avait senti les pointes s'extirper gauchement des trous qu'elles avaient provoqués. Il retomba sur le gazon, sentant un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa joue, glisser vers sa gorge. Une de ses mains lâcha Dero pour en recueillir. Ses yeux s'adoucirent. Le liquide était épais et opaque, d'un nacre doré. Avec la toile de fils de Jasdero, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'aie jamais vue. Il laissa les exorcistes stupéfaits pour installer son jumeau contre lui, comme s'il se préparait à une nouvelle nuit, et le rejoint dans un état de demi-inconscience. Avant de fermer les yeux, il constata que le même sang bizarre coulait des stigmates de son frère. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Et il mit un peu de temps à se souvenir où il était, contemplant le ciel banal et foncé qui s'offrait en guise d'autre monde. La lune avait un scintillement particulier, attirant. Si cet endroit était l'enfer, il était certain qu'on pouvait s'y plaire. C'était un peu rural certes... Il tendit la main vers l'astre, et celle qui se profila devant ses yeux lui disait sérieusement quelque chose. Il la connaissait, même. Il détacha son regard du ciel à regret pour constater que cette main était à lui. Surprenant, mais si elle se rattachait au reste de son corps c'était la sienne certainement, c'était une déduction imparable. Alors pourquoi une partie de lui était persuadée que ce n'était pas "son" corps?  
Oh ça y est, ça lui revenait.

Jasdavid.

Les doigts gantés de noir se glissèrent dans sa longue chevelure. Oh il avait si _mal_, comme s'il s'était pris un coup particulièrement violent dans la tête. Le contact avec son cuir chevelu l'apaisait un peu. Bon ça lui était un peu revenu mais le contexte spatio-temporel lui échappait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur quatre exorcistes qui paraissaient stressés, et trois humains en arrière. C'était tout ?  
Jasdavid inspira. Dommage qu'il se trouve sur un champs de bataille, il se sentait si bien. C'était comme si un être suprême s'était dit "et si je lui donnait un petit avant goût de la plénitude?". Il se sentait bien, la présence de soldats du Pape ou d'un environnement crasseux n'y changeait rien.  
Un grand bruit se fit entendre, un cri du genre "hurlement héroïque du brave qui s'en va en guerre". En effet un exorciste venait vers lui. Allons donc. Jasdavid allongea ses doigts pour former des pointes, et il bougea à peine le bras que son adversaire vint se ficher dessus. Le Noah en était le premier surpris. Il n'avait pas _vu _son mouvement ? Enfin lui avait deviné la façon et l'angle selon lequel il allait attaquer mais ce n'était qu'un pronostic, non ?  
Jasdavid leva ses yeux vers les ennemis restants. Il ne les connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant dès qu'il s'arrêtait sur l'un deux il pouvait débiter son nom complet, son âge, ses phobies, sa préférence sexuelle et un tas d'autres choses très utiles. En outre il savait ce que chacun d'eux ferait, comme David le ferait pour Jasdero.  
Aussi peu importe les assauts qu'ils lançaient les uns après les autres, il n'avait qu'un minime mouvement à faire pour les éviter et les parer. Il les tua l'un après l'autre avec aisance. Les cinq traqueurs restant tentèrent de le piéger dans une barrière, et réussirent. La même qui l'avait scindé auparavant, se souvint-il. Quelque soit leur technologie elle ne fonctionna pas cette fois. L'âme de Jasdero et celle de David formaient un noyau solide, fondé l'un dans l'autre, il pouvait le sentir à l'intérieur de son corps.  
Il brisa le bouclier et songea un instant à les remercier, pour lui avoir fait prendre conscience de la force qu'il avait gagné. Puis il éclata de rire - remercier des humain, des membres de l'Ordre, vraiment - et les acheva de manière créative et, du moins il le trouvait, plutôt esthétique.

_

Bien plus loin, afin que personne ne puisse les retrouver cette fois, David et Jasdero reprirent leur intégrité. Ils passèrent quelques secondes à se frotter les poignets, un vague sourire aux lèvres, palper leur corps comme s'ils avaient manqué en être privé pour toujours. Finalement Dero leva ses yeux vers son frère, un sourire joyeux derrière ses coutures. David lui renvoya le même sourire plein de dents et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, faisant peu cas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient - une sorte de pré au milieu de nulle part, environné par de vagues débuts de forêt - pour rouler allègrement dans l'herbe, secoués par une sorte de fou rire euphorique.

- Debi, lança Dero une fois qu'ils se furent un peu calmé, tu crois qu'on est devenus plus balèzes que Tikki ou Road ?  
- Va savoir, répondit David en faisant une moue bizarre pour chasser un brin d'herbe perché sur son nez, Tikki a pété un câble récemment et on sait plus vraiment de quoi il est capable. Et Road est notre aînée, je crois qu'elle aura toujours sa longueur d'avance.  
- Hi ~

David posa les yeux sur son frère et se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- La prochaine fois qu'on verra des exorcistes on pourra les massacrer. On pourra faire bouffer ses dents à ce vampire, et on tuera Cross aussi.

Jasdero frissonna au souvenir de Krory et jeta un oeil au bras de son frère avant de pousser une de ses exclamations aiguë dont il avait secret.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu---

Le Noah à l'antenne avait déjà saisi le bras de son frère, celui qui était blessé, et fit glisser son manteau très facilement pour révéler l'état de régénération avancée de la blessure. Les crevasses s'étaient en grandes parties résorbées, même si on pouvait toujours clairement voir leur dessin, et le mot "Innocence" avait complètement disparu. David saisit le bras blessé de Dero pour le trouver dans le même état, et laissa son front tomber contre la clavicule de sa moitié, partagé entre des pulsions hystériques et un désir de calme.

- Dero, tu sais je me disais qu'on avait fait ce que le Prince voulait non?  
- On a tué le Maréchal et même plusieurs exorcistes au passage, renchérit Jasdero.  
- Je pense qu'avant de retourner à l'arche on devrait se permettre une petite récompense.

Jasdero eut un grand sourire heureux.

- Comme des courtes vacances...  
- ... Dans un endroit où on ne manquerait de rien...  
- ... Avec un lit immeeeeeense !  
- Et une baignoire géante, acquiesça David, avec une cascade à l'intérieur, et de l'eau dorée.  
- Et un balcon qui donnerait sur la mer!  
- Des placards rempli de bonnes choses, continua David en prenant songeusement les mains de son frère.  
- Un énorme tapis pour marcher pieds nus et, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, une porte pour y aller.  
- Une porte qui donnerait sur un pré paumé au milieu de nulle part, finit son frère.

Alors qu'ils prononçaient ces mots, des brins d'herbe grandirent et s'entrelacèrent jusqu'à former une porte décorée, se dressant devant eux et ne donnant sur rien d'autre. Pourtant David sourirait en posant sa main sur la poignée et la faisant pivoter, ouvrant la porte s'y engageant sans une ombre de doute, bientôt suivi par son frère. La porte se referma et le bruit résonna peu de temps dans le vide de la lande. Puis les brins se désolidarisèrent et retombèrent permis les autres, laissant le champ complètement vide, l'herbe aplatie par leur passage se redressant lentement.

_

Jasdero courut se jeter avec élégance sur l'énorme lit chargé de coussins qu'ils avaient imaginé. Il n'y avait pas de surprise étant donné qu'il avait rêvé la pièce avec David, mais ça faisait toujours quelque chose de voir les choses sorties de sa tête prendre consistance dans la réalité. Les boiseries du lit avaient une formé effilée évoquant les tatouages, les draps étaient d'un noir profond, la pièce était parcourue de veinures dorées qui se tissaient entre elles - une fantaisie de David toute nouvelle, il ne savait pas exactement d'où ça sortait mais il aimait bien - le tapis évoquait le pelage d'un chat par son épaisseur et les reflets soyeux qui y étaient posés, et Jasdero enleva rapidement ses botte pour y glisser ses doigts de pied en gloussant. D'où avaient-ils eu l'idée qu'un vrai tapis devait avoir la texture de poils félins ? Il n'en savait rien mais le concept était très agréable. Le Noah s'étira sur le lit, creusant son dos jusqu'à un point qui aurait semblé humainement dangereux, et se détendit progressivement tandis que son frère regardait la baignoire avec attention.  
Elle semblait être creusée dans de l'obsidienne : marbrée de petites fissures qui brillaient de cristaux noir. Et à l'intérieur clapotait tranquillement une eau étrange, qu'on aurait saturée de poudre de bain la rendant nacrée et couleur d'or luisante, presque opaque. La cascade que les jumeaux avaient imaginé prenait naissance au plafond et faisait plusieurs rebonds dans de grandes vasques sombres avant de chuter dans le grand bassin. David plongea la main dans le liquide et le laissa couler entre ses doigts. Aussi fluide que de l'eau. Il n'avait pas pu reproduire le sang qui avait coulé de leurs front à ce moment là, peut-être que "Noah" préférait que ce soit ainsi.  
Il jeta un oeil à son frère qui essayait de s'enterrer au milieu des coussins gris et des draps pour conclure qu'il s'amusait bien. Il retira ses bottes à son tour et laissa ses orteils caresser la surface de l'eau, avant de la forcer et d'y enfoncer ses mollet. C'était délicieusement chaud, à peine brûlant. Il se débarrassa de sa veste d'un sobre mouvement d'épaule et retira son t-shirt qu'il posa dessus. Il ne pliait rien mais empilait consciencieusement ses affaires.

- Debi ?

Il se retourna, le visage de Dero émergeait d'une pile de coussins et son regard était fixé sur un point qui avait été quelques secondes plus tôt situé entre les omoplates de David.

- Ouii ?  
- Tu vas te baigner ?  
- Ouais. Tu viens ?  
- Hi ~ j'arrive!

Le blond se leva et courut vers lui, tombant à moitié. David sourit et acheva de se déshabiller, se glissant immédiatement dans l'eau et appréciant la vision du doré qui léchait sa peau grise. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le bras de son frère et une moitié de dos qui se glissait à son tour dans la "piscine". Il le devina submergé par la chaleur, le temps d'une seconde ou deux de silence, puis il piaillait son plaisir

- Viens voir.  
- Mmh ?

Le blond vint sagement s'asseoir à côté de lui et David se pencha sur ses cheveux pour en détacher les rubans. Les anneaux d'or tombèrent dans sa main et il laissa le tissu les recouvrir. Il fixa l'antenne de Jasdero et l'effleura du bout des doigts, mais déjà son frère se retirait pour aller un peu plus loin s'immerger totalement. Le brun se laissa aller contre le rebord, guettant la surface pour voir son jumeau surgir d'un moment à l'autre. Ce ne fut pas long. Jasdero se releva. Debout, l'eau lui atteignait à peine le bas des hanches, mais il ne s'en formalisa aucunement, occupé à relever le menton pour tenter de former une masse homogène avec ses cheveux. L'humidité les avait alourdis et foncés, il cherchait du bout des doigts les mèches rétives qui lui traînaient encore sur les épaules pour les réunir dans son dos. Son maquillage s'accrochait encore au coin de ses yeux mais les pointes qui descendaient sur sa joue s'étaient déformées et commençaient déjà à couler. David ne s'y faisait jamais, même s'il avait vu Dero se doucher quelques centaines de fois ; les cheveux complètement lisses, sans vêtement ni maquillage il semblait être une autre personne. Autre que le "Jasdero" qui était tout le temps sur ses talons, qui renchérissait à ses phrases et qui était si naïf. S'il s'était mis à parler avec une autre voix dans ces moments là ça ne l'aurait presque pas choqué. Mais Dero lui sourit comme il faisait toujours et s'avança vers lui. L'eau clapotait sur le bas de ses hanches.  
Une main mouillée s'aplatit sur le visage de David, sur ses joues en premier lieux, puis le contour de ses yeux. Il manqua être mal à l'aise l'espace d'un instant, mais la confiance qu'il portait à son frère déferla dans sa tête et il se laissa faire, même quand Jasdero, à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, lui appuya sur les épaules pour l'immerger. Le brun ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau caresser ses lèvres, ses narines, envahir ses oreilles et prendre possession de chacune de ses fibres capillaires. Confiance. Et quelques secondes plus tard les mains se retirèrent, le laissant libre de crever à nouveau la surface. Jasdero s'amusa de son maquillage qui coulait. Il lui adressa un "qu'est-ce que tu fais" sur un ton revêche peu convaincu, mais se tut bientôt parce que les doigts de Dero traçaient des arabesques sur son visage et passaient sur ses lèvres.  
Il se demanda à quoi il pensait, lui derrière ces yeux dorés.  
A cet instant il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Ou bien floue, incertaine, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas approfondir.  
Son regard s'égara sur un point imprécis de la peau grise, et quand il leva les yeux vers le visage de son frère il se surpris à penser "qui est cette personne qui me regarde?". Jasdero sembla émerger de ses pensées, ce qui se traduisit par une salve d'eau en direction de David qui se releva immédiatement en débitant une belle liste de noms fleuris avant de se jeter sur sa taille pour tenter de le noyer. L'eau agitée lançait des reflets d'or et de soleil sur les murs noirs, et dans la baignoire à peine plus petite qu'une piscine municipale s'engagea une bataille d'eau qui se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement sous la cascade. Une trêve tacite fut signée quand ils l'atteignirent, et Jasdero passa un long moment debout à laisser l'eau déferler sur son crâne, enveloppé de ses cheveux à peine plus sombres que l'eau. David s'était de nouveau appuyé contre un muret, et quand son frère le rejoignit, il lui était de nouveau fermé. Sans hostilité cependant, sa conscience lui coulait juste entre les doigts comme du mercure, insaisissable. Le blond s'approcha doucement, assez doucement pour que David ne s'inquiète de rien, et se coula dans ses bras. Même s'ils avaient toujours pris leurs bains ensembles, toute la panoplie des gestes rassurants et réconfortants n'étaient pas dans leur mœurs, et David se raidit en sentant des hanches jumelles se superposer parfaitement aux siennes, d'autres longues jambes se mêler aux siennes, et un torse se reposer contre le sien, exhalant un soupir. Jasdero avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, reposant sur ses épaules, et lui même logea ses mains dans le creux du dos de son frère, essayant de se détendre et de trouver ça _naturel_. Cette proximité... il n'y avait qu'une petite partie de son cerveau qu'elle hérissait. Toute la partie sensitive, corporelle et instinctive frémissait de délice de sentir son jumeau contre lui. L'autre moitié de lui même. Le Noah qui était en eux devait être heureux aussi, alors quelle était la partie de lui qui rechignait ? La partie morale ? C'est pour ça qu'il l'entendait si peu alors. David soupira à son tour, longuement, et caressa les cheveux trempés de son frère, et ferma les yeux. Les battements de l'autre cœur pulsaient contre sa propre poitrine, si bien qu'il était incapable de faire la différence avec les siens. D'ailleurs les pulsations n'étaient pas unies, ce constat l'agaça.  
Les minutes passées enlacés s'allongèrent, et ils somnolèrent bientôt. L'eau semblait garder la même température, et sans doute qu'elle la conserverait éternellement, comme l'eau ne s'arrêterait jamais de couler du plafond, comme la mer de l'autre côté du balcon ne connaîtrait jamais de tempêtes. Le corps de Jasdero s'alourdissait petit à petit dans ses bras, et leurs membres semblaient être tellement bien emboîtés les uns aux autres qu'ils s'endormiraient sans éprouver le besoin de bouger. Juste avant de s'assoupir il se laissa bercer par un doux double-battement, deux cœurs qui pulsaient à l'unisson.

_

Jasdero se réveilla le visage niché dans le cou de David. Les mains de son frère reposaient sur son dos, la moitié de ses cheveux qui ne flottait pas dans l'eau avait commencé à sécher, la sensation était moyennement agréable. Le brun fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, commençant à émerger. Bientôt il ouvrit les yeux, tenta de se redresser, puis rencontra la pression d'un autre corps sur le sien et déposa les armes, se contentant de le serrer contre lui le temps d'être vraiment réveiller. Ce que ce geste éveillait à l'intérieur de Dero était un peu plus que l'affection et la complicité, et il rendit à son frère son étreinte, heureux. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne consente à se relever, et pendant que David s'étirait il plongeait de nouveau sous l'eau, s'y tortillant de façon qui lui aurait été impossible sur la terre ferme, puis barbota jusqu'à un des rebords pour se saisir d'un petit pot en verre rempli de shampoing. C'était blanc avec des reflets pastels, plutôt agréable au toucher, et ça produisait une mousse abondante qu'il laissait couler sur ses épaules et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son frère n'avait pas toujours fait un mouvement, et après s'être débarrassé des bulles il s'avança vers lui pour lui laver les cheveux. David se laissait faire sans un geste ni une parole, excepté les quelques "tu me fais mal idiot" dont Dero s'accommodait très bien. Il lui inclina la tête pour la rincer, s'amusant de voir son jumeau si docile et calme. Il dilua les dernières traces de mousse blanche et le laissa se redresser. Il le regarda du coin de l'œil se hisser sur le rebord et commencer à se sécher pendant qu'il jouait encore dans l'eau, flottant sans but, juste sentir son corps partiellement libéré de l'apesanteur, et rappliqua dès le mouvement que lui adressa son frère, pour se glisser entre ses genoux et le laisser lui sécher les cheveux. Même depuis toutes ces années il y avait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais fait par lui même.

_

- Debi ?

Debi posa les yeux sur son frère, assis sur la rambarde du balcon, les pieds pendant dans le vide au dessous des vagues puissantes qui érodaient lentement les rochers, très loin en dessous d'eux. Il venait de finir de coiffer ses longs cheveux et tendait les lanières de cuir qui lui ceignaient la tête en temps normal. Le brun se rapprocha pour les lui remettre et Dero en profita pour s'appuyer contre lui. Les rubans voletaient bientôt à leur place, soulevés par l'air salé.  
David poussa doucement l'autre corps, pour déplier ses jambes et partir en quête de l'endroit le plus confortable du lit. Au milieu des coussins dans des draps délicieusement noirs. Leurs chaussures et leur vestes étaient encore éparpillées dans la chambre, et il hésitait à dormir avec son t-shirt, il faisait chaud ici malgré l'air qu'amenait la mer. Debi lui n'avait rien à part sa veste, et se promenait torse nu. Il le rejoignit bientôt sur le lit, quelques restes noirs cerclant encore ses yeux. Il vint de lui même se blottir contre lui et David sentit ses doigts aller comme par réflexe sur les autres lèvres, se glisser entre elles et les fils. Toucher les coutures était plus qu'une habitude, presque un besoin pour lui. Bien qu'il soit le plus habitué au physique de son frère il s'arrêtait sur ces liens plus que quiconque. Ces fils...

- Dero, murmura-t-il tellement doucement qu'il aperçu son frère chercher une troisième personne dans la pièce.  
- Hi ~ ?  
- Est-ce que tu voudrais enlever tes fils ?

Jasdero ferma les yeux et secoua la tête négativement, un sourire presque doux traînant sur le visage.

- Jamais. Jasdero n'enlèvera jamais ses coutures.

David le serra étroitement contre lui et nicha son visage contre le cou si fragile de son frère. Si fragile, si fragile. Qui aurait imaginé Dero fragile aujourd'hui ? Des mains rampèrent sur ses omoplates et au bout de quelques secondes un mouvement de l'épaule le chassa. Il se redressa et se prit de plein de fouet le coup de tête que lui adressait son frère.

- AAAAaaah crétin ça fait _mal_.  
- Hiiii ~ tu vas pleurer Debi ?  
- Espèce d'abruti !

Jasdero se laissait faire tandis que David faisait mine de l'étouffer avec un coussin. Même s'il faisait semblant de l'ignorer il connaissait la raison de ce coup. Dero avait du percevoir qu'il s'égarait dans ses pensées, il l'avait simplement empêché de revenir dans un passé volontairement oublié.  
Juste avant qu'ils ne trouvent leur famille.  
Ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau pour s'endormir, et malgré les coups, David rêva. Des rêves noirs, mais loin du noir rassurant dont ils s'enveloppaient, des rêves où son frère pleurait en silence, des rêves où il le retrouvait brisé, à la fois de corps et d'esprit, des rêves où il serrait ses épaules le plus fermement possible et tirait un drap sombre sur les jambes ensanglantées. Des suites de figures floues, beaucoup de sang, des personnes mourrant en grimaçant et se tortillant longtemps, très longtemps, le sang frais lavant le vieux sang qui avait commencé à noircir et coaguler. Une aiguille et une odeur d'alcool, la résistance de la peau et l'aisance du métal à la traverser, quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient discrètement, et un regard qui le fixait du début à la fin, semblable à un poignard.  
C'était pour son bien qu'il l'avait fait, uniquement pour son bien, pour que les larmes cessent, que l'odeur de sang séché disparaisse.  
Quand il se réveilla c'était Jasdero qui le serrait contre lui, réveillé par les mêmes cauchemars, qui appuyait sa bouche contre ses tempes. _Jasdero n'enlèvera jamais ses fils, jamais. Alors dors sans cauchemars David._ Les lèvres cousues se posaient sans relâche sur sa peau, pressantes, rassurantes. Le Noah s'autorisa à se lover un peu plus contre son frère, chassant les baisers d'un mouvement de tête et profitant des bras qui se refermaient sur lui, lui frictionnant le dos, en fermant simplement les yeux.  
Le comment et le pourquoi lui échappèrent, toujours était-il qu'il embrassait Jasdero. Un timide baiser sur les lèvres au début, un remerciement hasardeux et passablement maladroit, puis un déclencheur résonna dans sa tête. Cloc. Et il se retrouva en train de plaquer son frère contre le lit, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, mêlant leurs langues de façon exigeante. Il sentit le corps sous son torse remuer quelques instants puis se calmer, comme acceptant totalement.  
Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?  
Les bras de Dero se refermèrent sur lui, l'enlaçant étroitement, lui interdisant de retourner en arrière et cherchant peut-être à le fondre avec son propre organisme. Ca ne lui poserait aucun problème si ça venait à arriver. Le contact avec la langue de son frère semblait chauffer son sang, et par là sa tête, ses membres. Il caressa du dos de la main les joues maquillées du blond pour se rendre compte qu'ils partageaient cette sensation, comme le reste. "Da-vid.." Jasdero avait réussi à articuler quelque chose, mais quand il baissa les yeux dans les siens il sembla oublier ce qu'il voulait dire. Son esprit était vide, ou plutôt complètement occupé par des formes ondulantes et chatoyantes, quelque chose que David n'avait jamais vu dans la tête de son jumeau. Mais les mains qui le serraient en tremblant étaient suffisamment parlantes.

Jasdero poussa une sorte de couinement aiguë, et sursauta violemment. David sourit en douce, l'observant du coin de l'œil presser ses mains sur sa bouche, puis se couvrir le visage avec. Il avait à peine pris l'extrémité du membre de son frère dans sa bouche, et il semblait déjà saisi de folie aiguë. Ses yeux doré regardaient avec une fascination non contenue le ventre se soulever au rythme de la respiration de Dero, à savoir rapide et irrégulière. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir un jour cacher son visage. Ses lèvres glissèrent contre la peau sèche et logea le pénis brûlant contre sa langue. Le blond se cambra brutalement et s'agita encore, se redressant brusquement pour se recroqueviller au-dessus de sa tête, les jambes repliées, laissant ses cheveux dégouliner sur les mèches noires. Des mains vinrent se glisser de part et d'autre de son crâne, lui donnant un encouragement bien inutile. David ferma à moitié ses yeux et s'affaira à procurer tellement de bien à son frère qu'il pourrait de nouveau entendre ses gémissements si... et bien si _bandants_.  
David sentait les cuisses nues devenir moites sous ses doigts. Seconde après seconde l'esprit de Jasdero s'enfonçait dans une épaisse mélasse de sensations, et s'y complaisait parfaitement. En échange il laissait s'échapper de sa gorge les geignements et suppliques que le brun attendait. David laissa son frère modifier leur positions selon sa fantaisie, s'allonger à ses côtés et frissonna longuement quand il le sentit défaire les attaches de son propre pantalon. Quand un bout de langue timide se posa sur le bout de son gland il crut qu'il allait le supplier de continuer. Ce qui ne pouvait PAS arriver, même en rêve. Il émit tout de même un grognement très satisfait quand la langue le parcourut de façon plus entière et retourna à son occupation première, à savoir faire gémir Jasdero plus que lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand il sentit son jumeau se cramponner à ses hanches et l'autre bouche lubrifiée de plus en plus de salive. Il sentait aussi les fils frotter contre sa peau, ceux qui empêchaient le Noah blond de le prendre complètement en bouche comme il le faisait. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, il ne produirait pas de bruits gênants lui. Il raffermit sa prise sur la taille de son frère et intensifia l'activité de ses lèvres. Le souffle de Jasdero perdit le rythme qu'il avait manqué retrouver, et bientôt il s'éloigna de la peau de David pour poser la joue contre les draps noirs et laisser sa voix passer ses lèvres luisantes de salive. Il y avait des sortes d'étoiles rouges, noires et dorées sous ses yeux. Il poussa un gémissement étranglé et se recroquevilla un peu plus quand il se sentit venir dans la bouche chaude de David. Puis il se relâcha complètement, soudain incapable du moindre effort musculaire, et regarda distraitement David s'essuyer les lèvres avant de se reblotir contre lui. Dero lui caressa lentement les cheveux, légèrement contrarié de ne pas avoir su donner le même plaisir à son frère. Il colla dès que possible sa bouche à l'autre, quémandant sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il consente à enfin à l'embrasser, de la façon qu'il aimait. Ses paupières frémirent et il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant, à profiter du goût de l'autre langue, de la chaleur de ses lèvres, avant de le pousser contre le matelas et redresser maladroitement son corps trop grand pour lui. Il s'assit sur le ventre de David, les tripes tremblant un peu de ce qu'il allait faire, et commença à faire entrer le membre de David à l'intérieur de son corps. Sous lui, son jumeau tressaillit et tenta un mouvement au hasard qu'il bloqua, tout comme il bloquait ses mots avec ses lèvres. Il ne voulait absolument pas s'entendre être rejeté, ho non.. Il serait obligé de couper David en morceaux pour ça, et il ne le voulait pas, car Jasdero aimait David. Lorsqu'il acheva de s'installer sur les hanches, son frère le poussa pour se redresser. Il haletait doucement, et ne semblait pas décidé à dire quelque chose, il posa simplement son front sur la clavicule de son jumeau. Dero sourit doucement et bougea légèrement ses reins pour trouver une position plus confortable, ce qui fit gémir son frère.

David laissa ses doigts caresser les autres lèvres, une main se glissait sous son débardeur pour caresser sa peau. Il avait l'impression que la résistance de l'air avait triplé. Il se sentait étrange, pris au piège, serré dans un étau de chair crue et chaude. Et pire que tout il lui semblait que son frère avait tout contrôle sur lui. Il laissa leurs lèvres se rencontrer une nouvelle fois, et ce faisant Jasdero initia de lents mouvements sur son membre, qui le poussèrent à se raccrocher à lui. Il le désirait. Il le désirait avec la même force qu'il avait haït la défunte Maréchale. Il allait le blesser, il en était sûr. Il lui ferait mal. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Et le principal concerné continuait de l'embrasser avec une langueur innocente, faisant onduler ses hanches pour l'inciter à céder. David eut un soupir presque désespéré avant de faire basculer l'autre corps sur le matelas. Le long frisson qui agita Dero se communiqua à son propre corps. C'était de bien de plaisir que Jasdero frissonnait, le même plaisir qui avait jeté un voile sur ses yeux et maintenait ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les jambes de son jumeau se nouèrent autour de sa taille et il referma ses mains sur les autres, les serrant étroitement. Pendant les premiers temps de ses mouvements il observa son frère, se remplit les yeux de ses cheveux étalés sur les draps, de son expression, de son regard changé par ses pupilles agrandies et de sa tête qui se tournait tout le temps, comme pour essayer de lui échapper. Puis tout s'intensifia, des muscles se serrèrent autour de lui, ses mouvements gagnèrent en vitesse et en profondeur, et il s'était doucement laissé courber vers le cou de son frère. Il pouvait ressentir la chaleur en émaner même s'il ne restait qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau. Les mouvements qu'il aurait qualifié de "brutaux" semblaient plaire à Jasdero alors... Alors... Il ferma étroitement le yeux, se noyant dans leur chaleur, leur plaisir qui se faisaient écho jusque dans leur tête, et au plus profond de leur corps. Et le Noah au fond d'eux exultait.

Jasdero lui tirait cruellement les cheveux au moment où il jouit. Il s'en foutait, ça ne lui faisait pas mal, ça ne l'énervait pas, c'était incroyablement érotique. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son frère qui l'attira autoritairement contre son corps, exigeant de nouveau un baiser qu'il lui offrit sans même réfléchir. C'était un moment à classer parmi les meilleurs de vie. Ses mains étaient encore étroitement liées aux autres, et semblaient être incapables de se dessouder pour le moment. Tous ses nerfs geignaient de ce qu'ils avaient subi et n'aspiraient qu'à se ressaisir, perdre cette hyper sensibilité qu'ils venaient qu'acquérir. Pour les embêter Dero lui caressa le bras du bout des doigts, et il pouvait presque sentir les petites impulsions électriques que leurs peau s'échangeaient par ce simple contact.  
Puis Jasdero logea son visage contre son cou, ronronnant presque.  
Ils s'endormirent recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, les membres intimement emmêlés.  
Heureux.  
Fiers.  
Puissants.  
Pour toujours.  
Jusqu'à leur mort prochaine.


End file.
